A second Chance
by The Laughter
Summary: High school is tough, and social standing can rule or ruin your life. The year book committee has chosen our favorite blond and a popular girl as best couple. But Draco is an egotistic, hot headed bastard and Alyssa is snobbish and self important.


**Disclaimer**** I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter  
**

**A Second Chance  
**

Ch.1 Introductions

The wind blustered loudly, making the tree branches sway and groan. Winter was coming fast; the semester seemed to be flying away like leaves in the wind. Alyssa sat on a stone bench in the chill, watching such leaves. She was in her hiding place, the one she happened upon earlier this year while chasing a report that had been caught by the incessant wind. She had lost several papers and received a low mark for it, but had gained her own secret garden. Underbrush and vegetation choked the surrounding boulders and intricately designed bench. It was the kind of place one would expect to find fairies or elves skittering about. She pulled into herself tighter, attempting to fight the icy wind. Looking about, she took in her surroundings with a satisfied smile, she loved the canopy of tree's that safeguarded the clearing. Here in the secluded spot she felt a sense of safety and stability. It seemed like nothing here would change, not in a hundred years. The thought delighted her. It was reminiscent to the storybook world she often escaped to in the library and other such quiet places. With a huff, she readjusted her cloak and stood up. It was pointless to stay and shiver while thinking about daydreaming. The cold was too distracting and every time she started to phase, the wind would pick up and upset her. She decided it would be a better use of her time to head back to the dormitory and work on her essays.

----------------------------------------------------------

The fire crackled pleasantly in the common room, and Alyssa couldn't help but stare into it. She had finished three assignments hours ago but had lost the drive to continue with the last one. Quill still in hand and paper spread out before her, she was the epitome of distraction. Her gaze was unblinking and dazed, as if the fire were numbing her senses.  
With a clatter of books and utensils dropping to the floor, a boy plopped into the high backed chair next to Alyssa. Her eyes darted from the fireplace to her left, where Brooks now sat and stretched. He was a tall and charming boy, with curly brown hair and gleaming light green eyes. He was her best friend and the only one who knew everything about Alyssa. Even the hidden place on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, a place he often referred to as her 'hidey-hole'. A big, mischievous grin spread across his face and crinkled his eyes.  
"What's got you so enraptured? I know that look on your face, you fancy someone." His handsome face leaned closer to hers. "Are you going to spill or must I drag it out of you?"  
She smiled demurely and put away her parchment and ink.  
"It's not really a fancy, more like a distraction. Something other to think about than these blasted tests and essays. Although, I wouldn't object if he were to entertain me." She laughed a quiet, slightly bitter laugh. She and Brooks were the heartbreaks of Ravenclaw, the beautiful and unattainable creme de la creme. Whenever they did decide to date a fellow student, it was out of pure divulgence. Once they tired of them, they threw them aside like a dirty tissue. And yet everyone clamored for their attention. It was amusing, but seemed more of a job each year. By all means, these two were snobs.  
"I have a kitten as well. A Hufflepuff with a mouth sweeter than anything you could ever believe." His face darkened with smitten thoughts, and a low chuckle escaped his throat.  
"Really Brooks, your a dog. I couldn't imagine you ever finding an intellectual to keep your interest. Why do you even bother with the dregs of society anyway. You could do much better." Her delicate eyebrows knitted in slight irritation, a look that was becoming only on her. She was once again gazing at the flames, but her attention was on her friend. He was a smart boy, one of the most clever in his class. He often got into little know-it-all competitions with Hermione Granger, just for the sake of showing off. But his choices in women left much to be desired. Alyssa never approved of any of his fancies, be it the girl's looks, behavior or social standing. In her opinion, it would take royalty to match the worth of her best friend. He turned and looked into Alyssa's blue eyes, a mix of affection and exasperation dominating his face.  
"I've told you before, I prefer to corrupt the corrupted. Nothing gives you the rush of watching a high standing figure crumble away at your own hands. Really, I should be in politics." He gave her a genuine smile, and tucked an ebony lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled in return, and caught his hand.  
"You know what they say about the cocky individual." She pressed her lips to his fingertips.  
"It's all in their ego." Her eyes bore into his, amusement lightened the green of his eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her brow, then stood.  
"Well, I have had enough of today. Good night 'Lyss, I'll see you in the morning. Pleasant dreams love." He picked up his things, and sauntered to the boy's dormitory. With a tired sigh, Alyssa scanned the room. It was rather late, and not many students were in the foyer, just the few stragglers who were stressing over their homework, and the gossipers who had been paying close attention to every gesture of her conversation with Brooks. People like that vexed Alyssa, blathering the latest and greatest about the people they so longed to be. Had they put as much effort into their personality and address then they very well could have been one of the admired and feared. Seeing the attention they were getting, the group of whispering girls decided to take advantage of their spotlight and made haste to accompany Alyssa by the fire.  
"Hullo Alyssa, how have you been darling?" A red haired, be freckled girl greeted. She was obviously the commander of the horde. She was quite pretty, but was she sincere? Calculating, Alyssa took in the new crowd of 'popular' girls this year.  
"Splendid, thank you. And how, may I ask, are you?" Her voice held the smooth air of superiority that often weeded out the honestly interested from the glory hounds.  
"I'm wonderful! I couldn't help but notice you chatting with Allen a moment ago, mind if we sit with you?" Her smile was wide, beautiful and entirely false. Complete glory hound, no doubt after the fame that surrounded the two. The three others alongside her followed suit and plastered on their finest. Alyssa's eyes hardened. How audacious of this little upstart to refer to her friend so familiarly, using his first name so blithely. Had she any sense of modesty or observance , she would know how openly Brooks detested that name. Even the teachers refrained from using it. With a distinguished smile, she answered coldly.  
"Actually, I was just leaving. And please, you would do well to keep your absence consistent with us. We prefer to associate with more ethical persons." She stood, "Good night." And with that, she made her way to the stairs with all the grace and beauty that made her famous.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Alyssa was greeted by Brooks in the common room. He always made it a point to escort her to breakfast, hoping to give an example to any boys who might be lucky enough to date her. It also had an effect of attracting only the bravest, for not many boys felt entirely confident approaching Alyssa when Brooks was around. Not that many boys were entirely confident when approaching her at all.  
"Good morning beautiful, how were your dreams?" He smiled and offered his arm to her. Her eyes said it all. They were tired and troubled, meaning she had had her usual nightmare. She gave him a weak smile when she took his arm, and kissed his cheek good morning. They made their way to the Great Hall, the usual crowd of bystanders admiring them. They were accustomed to this, but never knew what seemed to fascinate them so much. They were just walking. The tables were starting to fill up gradually, as more and more students woke up to the weekend. The two took their seats at the far end of the table, sitting with the only tolerable classmates in their house. It was a lively bunch with all together eight boys and girls. They were the ever popular group, all friends since their first year and all pleasant, well off students. One of the major things that attracted Alyssa to the group was that they had not intended to gain fame for knowing her, they had earned it on their own. It was simple, pure friendship they had wanted. She especially liked Bradley, the dominant male of the clique. He was tall, blonde and brown eyed with a muscular build and dimples. He was the captain of the Quidditch team, and was a prefect. His charm was clean and unique, as opposed to Brooks who was devilish and debonair. Bradley was the one who Alyssa daydreamed about. Nothing serious, but for entertainment sake. He was the perfect kind of guy to fall in love with, strong, brave, honest and kind. But truth be told, Alyssa knew in her heart she wanted someone daring and risque, despite her better judgment.  
"And the thing damn near took me head off, It was great!" Bradley crowed. He loved to be the center of attention, and recounting his Quidditch games was ideal for an exciting story. His Irish accent was what people loved best about his stories, so no one complained about hearing it twice.. or three times. He had a habit of sitting on the table top, made it easier to look at everyone he was talking to.  
"Tell us about the match against Slytherin again, I love that one." This came from Gloria, a pretty blonde with light blue eyes and a lovely tan complexion. She was a sweetheart, and everyone knew about her crush on Bradley. Inside, Alyssa was secretly jealous of her fun, sporty look. With skin as pale as milk, dark blue eyes and heavy black hair, Alyssa looked more like a painting than a lively, fun loving girl. But Alyssa liked her well enough, the girl was sweet and sincere. She was one of the only girls that Alyssa preferred company with. As Bradley started up with his match, Alyssa couldn't help but look past him and at a pair of grey eyes that were staring at her. Unabashed, the owner of the eyes kept staring. Curious, Alyssa directed her full attention to him. It was Draco Malfoy. They gazed at each other, him with a determination and her with unsatisfied curiosity. What was with him? Surely the ever popular Draco Malfoy had plenty of other girls to fawn over him, he certainly wouldn't get anything of the like from her. So why the fixation? Noticing her discomfort, Bradley looked behind him. For a split second Draco looked startled, then he turned his head to the side and started a conversation with his friends.  
"Wha's he staring at? Looked like he jus' found the object of his hearts desire." Bradley laughed, and of course the others joined in.  
"Perhaps he saw something he liked." Brooks added, looking intently at Alyssa. Her pale cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment.  
"Well, I'll have ter tell him to wipe away th' drool. I don' fancy boys." With a sarcastic smirk, he turned back to the others. More laughter erupted at the table, and a few girls smiled widely at Bradley. Alyssa, however, was still brooding. Why had a looked at her like that? It was unnerving to say the least.  
"Why the chagrin? I've never known you to be the blushing kind." Brooks whispered to Alyssa, a haughty smirk on his lips. Rattled, she looked at him with indignation. Then softened to a more bothered look.  
"The way he was looking at me.. It was like he was angry. What have I ever done to him?" She seemed at a loss.  
"Was more like passionate ogling from what I saw." He loved to chide her. It was just too easy.


End file.
